The Rebels of Jasper Park
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: Pack law states that Alphas and Omegas are not to be with one another, but what happens when that law is broken. Will destruction follow or will a solution be found before full out war breaks out. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Jasper park, a place of thriving wildlife and vegetation. Many variety of different insects, animals, and plants make Jasper their home. Giant trees topple the wildlife below only allowing a little amount of light in. Vast mountains are known in the north part of Jasper as well as desolate wasteland is known to the southern part due to a forest fire years ago.

Among many of the wildlife on this forest are wolves. Wolves are known for their hostility and ferociousness. They are known to live in packs with a hierarchy system of doing things. The Alphas being the leaders and the omegas being the peacekeepers. There are many things we think we know about wolves, but there is so much more than meets the eye.

In Jasper there are four packs: The Northern, Western, Eastern, and southern packs. These packs have been rivals with each other since as long as anyone could remember. Probably centuries of reacuring conflict has been happening between all packs.

The Northern pack is located in the high mountains of Jasper. They are well known for their amazing fighting and survival skills. Out of all the packs the northern one is probably the strongest and most organized. They have fierce leaders and their alpha school would be nearly impossible to pass for wolves of the other packs.

The Western and Eastern packs are basically the same in comparison to one another. Being right next to each other in the center of Jasper, they both have and follow similar guid lines and have the same techniques for fighting and hunting. Usually the Western pack is the one who seeks for peace whereas the Eastern pack are always wanting blood shed and war. Basically craving it.

The Southern pack, located in the bottom dead lands of Jasper is the most different from all the rest of the packs. They have no organized way of life. They are also savaged, beasts, cannibals, basically monsters. They are known for wrecking havoc on the battle field and killing anything on sight. Ever one knows never to go near the south. No one has heard from the south in many years, and everyone intends to keep it that way.

In this time period, though, things are mostly at peace. Not much happens between the packs as they are all in a temperary treaty. Though tension is still high, wolves from all packs like to live life as if it was normal. The Alphas may be blood seeking savages for the sake of protecting the pack, but when they are around friends and family they become as any other ordinary wolf.

Omegas are the same through and through. They are all born with the instinct of peace keepers of the pack, but they also love to have fun, laugh around, and plain out just have a good time.

All wolves are very close in a pack. All would die for each other, alpha or omega, because everyone in the pack is considered family. In a metaphorical way of course, it would just be weird if everyone in a pack was family, if you know what I mean.

There is only really one big stipulation between Alphas and Omegas. Its that they are not allowed to intertwine with each other, meaning that they are not allowed to become mates and have families. If you are to be caught with a different class you would be forced to leave, exiled, to become an outcast for the rest of your life. That's just Pack Law.

Back to what I was saying, the packs are at peace. But tension seems to be stirring between the packs again. More specifically the Eastern and Western Packs. In the east food is very scarce, they were lucky enough to get a single deer every once and awhile. Usually they were forced to eat small things such as squirrels and other small rodents, or if they were really desperate they would have to eat berries. It was a problem and the Eastern pack leader, Tony, wasn't about to let a problem like this kill his pack. So he told his alphas to hunt in the Western territory, the next closest source of food.

Well, trespassing on other pack land is against pack law and once the leader of the Western pack, Winston, found out about Eastern wolves hunting in his territory he became outraged. He immediately took action and summoned Tony for a meeting.

Tony knew exactly what Winston was going to talk about when he heard his summoning howl but he knew better than to decline so he accepted it. The two met at the boundary that separated the two packs. When Tony got there he saw that Winston was not happy about this, of course he couldn't blame him, he too would be furious if he caught a group of Western wolves hunting in his territory. But he had good reason, his pack was starving and that's what he told Winston.

Now Winston may be a stern leader, but he is also companionate, He didn't want to see an old friend die because they starve, but what was he to do. Its not like he could just replenish the Eastern packs food supply. He told Tony to leave and that they would come up with a solution later. Tony was leaving and while he was leaving he said that he needed to get back to his pup Garth. Winston paused upon hearing this. He had known that Tony had a pup with his late wife, who had died from giving birth, but he hadn't thought anything about him until now.

He turned to Tony and stopped him. He told Tony that he had a way to save his pack. They would have to do something that hasn't been done for hundreds of years, using Tony's son Garth, and his daughter Kate, they would unite the packs.

Upon first hearing this Tony was shocked to say the least. Uniting the packs? That was unheard of now and days. But the more he thought about it the better it sounded. They would have a better food supplies plus a bigger pack which would give them an upper hand if they were to go to war with the North or South. But it would mean that he was giving up his sons choice in marrying the person he wanted. Tony thought it was a reasonable sacrifice. The packs would be united and would be at peace for only the price of his sons choice in marriage as well as Kate's.

At the time it seemed like the best thing to do, and when Winston announced his plans to both packs they all agreed too. They could all use another pack in their life's. it would give them the upper hand in mostly everything against the North and South. So it was final, Garth and Kate were to marry when they became old enough to unite the packs.

But none of them accounted for one thing, well actually it was one wolf in particular and that wolf is none other than the fun loving Omega Humphrey.

Five months after the announcement that Winston made to the packs, Humphrey was eight months old and Kate was six months old. Kate was soon to go to Alpha school were she would go through a special training to become the next pack leader. She is yet to know that her father had traded her free will so that the packs could unite, but she would soon find out. As of now all she wanted to do was have fun with her friends until she was to be sent away. And when she returned she wouldn't be the same Kate.

Humphrey would continue to be the same, funny, energetic, playful wolf as he always will be. He would continue on his path and soon become the leader over all the omegas in the pack, well second leader, right below Winston and Eve of course. Or so he thought, but Humphrey was treading on dangerous ground.

Though Humphrey and Kate could not see it, everyone else could tell that even at this young of age they were starting to fall for each other. They had grown close to one another and had become best friends always with each other when they got the chance. They loved one another's company just being drawn to each other like some force was pulling them towards one another, and Winston nor Eve liked it one bit.

Winston didn't want to see his plan fail because Kate was falling in love with Humphrey, that just couldn't happen. But Humphrey wouldn't be able to marry Kate anyway because he's an omega, right? Wrong!

Humphrey was actually destined to be an Alpha, so if the two fell in love then nothing would be stopping them from getting married and Winston couldn't let that happen or his plan would break to pieces. So he yet again made a hard decision, he never told Humphrey that he was supposed to become an alpha instead he was told that he would be ranked omega. Luckily Humphrey was an orphan so his parents weren't there to argue with him. fortunately, Humphrey didn't put up any fight he just went with it and seemed happy about the decision.

Humphrey embraced the omega life to the fullest by playing games, making up new ones, being a peace keeper between him and his friends, he was perfect foe the role. But how this would back fire so much in Winston's face, for he could not foresee the future events that will happen all because he madeone choice in making Humphrey an omega. Oh the consequences.

* * *

**Hello all my faithful readers, I am back and with an all new story. I see this one being great, I am way more motivated to write this one than any other story I have written in the past, mostly because I have actually thought this one through instead of just jumping into it and writing whatever first pops into my mind. I hope to see many likes and positive reviews out of this. Now I know this first chapter may seem a bit boring but its only the first chapter, More and better chapters are soon to come.**

**Now I need to say a few things for some other authors. **

**first will be for an author I promised to do this for awhile ago I have just been forgetting to do it. Though I haven't seen it up for awhile I still think its great and you should read it, it is Known as "Azxoll: Inchoation" by KingAzxoll9. its a great story and he could really use the support to continue with it.**

**Another person I want to mention is a new person to the Alpha and Omega Writing community. He is know as The community Wolf. He is an author that is here to help anyone in need of help and also to have little community challenges. I really think he has a good idea and I really recommend you check out his stuff.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading please review and have a great rest of the day.**

**Peace Out **


	2. The Western Pack

The western Pack is one of the great Packs of Jasper, right next to the Northern Pack. The Western pack is well respected and a force to be reckoned with. Unlike their twin pack the East, they have a highly organized system. Everything about the western pack is History. In the times of old when Jasper was all one pack four brothers were all set to rule the land equally. They would all rule side by side as many had before them. But wolves got greedy. Three of the brothers: Tharkis the oldest, Jacob second youngest, and Zacharias the youngest, got greedy. Each of them sought out to be a single ruler of the pack.

Each of them started to start conspiracies, they told lies of their brothers trying to get the wolves of the pack on their sides. Not one brother knew what the other was doing. The only one not doing any of this was a riotous wolf, a wolf that believed in keeping true to the law of the pack, he was known as Almanis.

With each passing day wolves started to choose sides, teaming up with the brother they found to be the most truthful, and most worthy to be leader.

Tharkis was a maniac, he was a relentless and cruel wolf. He manipulated anyone and everyone so he could get what he wanted. He was also a murderer. He would kill and blame it on his brothers. Evil knew no bounds within him. His followers were also maniacs, murderers, rapists, and anything sick you could think of. These were the wolves that did anything just to get a little taste of blood in their mouths, oh how they loved the taste.

Jacob was a warrior, He knew and mastered every known battle technique known to wolf kind at the time. He was the strongest and most courageous of all of them. Though he did conspire against his brothers he tried to take the pack under their own free will. He would not manipulate them in any other way but to make his brothers look bad. He never said anything bad like them killing others, just little just like hoarding food, being unkind to other wolves, nothing that broke pack law, because if their is one thing he knew besides fighting it was that a good leader follows pack law. His followers would be all the great warriors and the wolves who wanted a disciplined, well organized pack.

Zacharias was a cunning trickster, out of all of the brothers he was the smartest. He could turn others against each other in the blink of an eye. He turned families and friends against each other making them fight and sometimes even kill one another. He enjoyed his little gift of being able to convince anyone of anything. He found everyone simple minded, the only ones who seemed to be not affected by this were his brothers. He didn't have anyone who naturally chose him, he used his little gift to manipulate wolves into joining him.

Almanis was the only one to not do any of this. He stood true to the traditions of his father and his father and his father and so on and so forth. He didn't go out into the public and put a bad word in for his brothers, he loved them, they all grew up with each other, they played with each other, they grieved together over their parents death. Their was a time were any of them could go to one another just to talk. But those days had passed. Greed had corrupted his once loving brothers and he saw them all changing. And when finally a civil war broke out in the pack he had followers who saw the corruptness of the pack. They didn't want to fight so he made an agreement with his brothers. He would take a small sum of land and they would leave him and his followers alone. When his brothers found which piece of land he chose they laughed in his face and gave it to him with no hesitation saying they didn't want it anyway.

Luckily, Almanis was a very wise wolf. He had been to that place many times, he had scouted it out when he first saw signs of his brothers becoming corrupt. He found that it was the perfect place to hold a pack. What he knew that none other did was that This piece of land had good sources of food, great laces for shelter and a great place for moonlight howls. While other parts of the pack seemed just as good he saw the flaws in them.

What would become the northern pack which would be ruled by Jacob was in the heart of bear and cougar territory, making it nearly impossible to avoid them. Plus, them being so high up in the mountains gave them a longer winter having it start earlier and end later.

What would become the southern pack which would be ruled by Tharkis, was starting to be a boarder to human territory and Almais wanted nothing to do with the human kind.

What would become the Eastern pack which would be ruled by Zacharias, was clearly slowly but surely losing big game hunt.

No one but Almanis seemed to notice any of this, all the rest of his brothers were to blind with their pointless fighting to notice the flaws in their knew territories. Almanis went down in history as a wise wolf who defeated his brothers without even having to kill them. That was their territories jobs and he knew eventually it would catch up to them, but not his pack, they were set with everything.

Of course over the years more civil wars broke out and much blood shed occurred but the outcome was all the same, with four packs one being better than all the rest location wise.

On the outskirts of the Western pack, secluded from the rest of the pack, was a den. Inside the den lied a grey wolf pup. This pup was known as Humphrey. He slept alone in the secluded den. He had been alone in this den for as long as he could remember. He never knew his parents. He would always ask Winston where they went and why they left him, but he never gave him a clear answer. Humphrey just finally concluded that his parents didn't love him and they didn't want a pup, so they abandoned him.

Outside the den quietly snuck two figures. The two were silent as they came to the opening of the den. They looked at each other and smiled. They tip toed in as not to make a sound so Humphrey wouldn't wake up. When they got only a few tail lengths away from him the two looked at each other once again still holding a smile on their faces. The two nodded to each other and without warning Kate and Lilly both jumped onto Humphrey while gleefully screaming.

The sudden sound and the weight on top of Humphrey freaked him out. He yelped in fear and scrambled to get away. Once he did he looked back at where he used to lye and saw Kate and Lilly both rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. Humphrey had seen what had happened and rolled his eyes.

"Really guys? Can I not sleep in for one morning?" Humphrey asked them while yawning.

The two of them rolled their eyes. Humphrey was always like this. He was quite a lazy wolf. Not that anyone really cared, that's something Kate found cute about him. But she shouldn't think those thoughts. Even at a young age she knew that Alphas and Omegas couldn't be together. She didn't know all of it, but she knew the gist.

"Humphrey, the sun's already in the middle of the sky." Lilly pointed out.

"Then wake me up in about an hour." he said while lieing back down.

"We're not going to let you go back to sleep." Kate told him.

Understandibg that they weren't going to leave him alone, Humphrey sighed and got up.

"Fine, what do you guys want to do?" Humphey asked, not amused that he was being woke up 'so early'.

Without anything said Kate quickly bopped Humphrey on the nose. "Your it!" She yelled as she and Lilly ran out of the den.

It took a second for Humphrey to comprehend what happened, but once he did he chuckled and went after his two friends. Once Humphrey got out of the den he looked around trying to find out where they went. He got out just in time to see a white tail go through some bushes. He smiled to himself, perfect. He silently crept over to the bush trying as hard as he could not to make any noise. He could hear silent giggling coming from behind the bush. It seems that she hadn't noticed he was sneaking up on her yet. He quickly rounded the bush and saw Lilly looking straight at him. She screamed in surprise as Humphrey tagged her and took off.

This went on for awhile, this playful game of tag. The three of them were having a great time. Kate was glad she was able to be doing this. She hadn't told Humphrey yet but tomorrow she would be going to Alpha school and wouldn't be returning until the end of Winter, beginning of Spring. This might actually be her last time that she would have a fun time with her friends, Once she got back she would have to tend to her responsibilities, more than she even knew.

After Hours of endless playing, the three pups all collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. They had had a great and joyful time playing with each other. The three of them were the best of friends, of course each had a set of other best friends, but all of them together were inseparable. Or so they thought, but pack law is a bitch.

After they all got settled down and caught their breaths, Humphrey looked over to the two.

"So what should we do now?" He asked them. But all they did was shrug.

The three of the sat there pondering for what they should do next. All of a sudden Humphrey's face lit up.

"I know what we can do!" He exclaimed. Once he said that all attention was passed onto him.

"I heard some if the adults talking about this one place were all the packs meet as one. I heard that each section of the packs look different. I say we go check this out for our-selfs"

Lilly and Kate yipped in conformation at the idea. They loved it, it would get them to see something new. And new was the pups favorite things.

"Race yah there!" Kate hollered as she took off.

"Wrong way!" Humphrey called to her.

Lilly and Humphrey sat and waited for Kate to come back with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Just kidding." Humphrey said as he took off the way Kate had just come back from.

Realizing she has been tricked, she immediately took off after them. She easily caught up to the two of them and pulled out ahead of them. They ran quite a distance before they all came crashing out of a bush because of Humphrey tripping and rolling into the others.

The three giggled in delight. That is until they looked up and saw other wolf pups looking at them.


	3. The Northen Pack

"Why, why does this have to be my life?" I thought to myself.

My name is McCabe and I come from The Great Northern Pack of Jasper. At least that's how my father addresses it. I don't see what's so great about it. We live high up in the mountains far away from any other pack. We came into contact with bears and cougars regularly, and the weather here sucks. Half of the year all I see is snow piling onto the mountains and around my home. But what I hated, my father loved.

My father is the Northern Pack leader, his name is Blake. Him along with my mother Jenny rule over the north. But being the son, and only son that's is, of the leaders of the pack really sucks. My dad pushes me beyond my limits in the harsh conditions of the Northern Pack. He pushes me as hard as he possibly can so I can become the 'best' to ever be born in the Northen Pack. He's done all this to me and I'm only five months old. I haven't even gone to Alpha school yet. I was set to go tomorrow.

"Where'd he go?" Someone of in the distance yelled.

Yah, I forgot to mention, I don't want to go to Alpha school, I don't want any of the things that come with being the next in line for pack leader. I hate my dad for always pushing me so hard and never letting me hang out with any of my friends, if I had friends that is. I'm a bit of a loner in the pack. I'm not shy, I'm anti-social, there is a big difference. Being shy is being to scared to talk to anyone where as been anti-social means you don't want to talk to people. I only have one close friend, and I barely talk or hang around her.

Her name is Abby, She is a pure shinning white wolf with dark blue eyes. She is the only one brave enough to actually talk to me since I'm the pack leaders son. Many are scared just to look at me in fear of something bad being done to them by my father. Not only was my father strict and many other things that make my life miserable is that he is very overprotective. He barley lets me leave the den when we aren't doing one of his training exercises. But then Abby came into play.

On one of the very few times I was aloud outside Abby was the only one to walk over to me. Many, including me, looked at her like she was crazy.

She had walked straight up to me and said hello and introduced herself.

"Aren't you scared to be around me?" I had asked her.

She said she wasn't. She told me she knew who I was and that I looked lonely, so she came over to me an wanted to be my friend. That's when my dad came and saw her talking to me. He looked at her with curiosity but did nothing. He just left the two of us to talk. Which is exactly what we had done, talked. It felt good to actually talk to someone. I would get so lonely at times, but with Abby I just felt, happy.

Later that night my dad had explained to me that he respected Abby's courage and said it would be fine if we hung out every once and awhile. That was probably one of the only nice things he had ever done for me. But it doesn't make up for everything else.

I had been running away for quite awhile trying to shake my pursuer's of my trail. Luckily I have a lot of stamina and I am able to run very long distances. I had one location on my mind, its somewhere they would never go. Its where all the packs combine, in the very center of Jasper. It was a very far distance from where I was now but I would make it eventually, I had to if I ever got away from this hell hole.

Reasons why we weren't aloud to go to the center of Jasper was because it was forbidden territory. It is a very deadly place to go. Any of the other packs could be lingering around there and if they saw a grown enemy wolf they would have no hesitation in ripping them to shreds. Luckily I was still considered a pup, though my mind would like to disagree with that. I know things grown wolves don't know, another one of the 'perks' of being the son of the pack leader. I am very, very, very mature for my age. Many others would agree. I've already been giving orders out to hunting party's and boarder patrols. Now don't get me wrong, I love the respect I get from it, its just I never wanted to do this in the first place. Now if I would be able to hang around people every once and awhile then id be fine with everything, but that's just not the case.

In the distance I could hear my pursuers getting closer to me. They must have picked up on my scent, this was not good. If I was caught and brought back to my father, there was no telling what he'd do to me. All I know is the consequences would not be good. But luck was on my side, just ahead of me was a little stream.

I dove straight into the stream, washing off my scent, then quickly dove out and sprinted to the nearest tree. When I came to one I immediately started to climb it. I was one of very few wolves who was able to do this. I didn't know many who could climb trees, the only people I know who can are me, my father, and my mentor.

My mentor is a strange wolf, he never really talks. Only on occasion do I hear him talk when he is teaching me, and still he only uses a few words. His voice is very deep and raspy. Then there's just his appearance. And its saying something when I call someone strange, I have poor black fur with crimson red stripes going down my sides, it was a sight to see, as my mother puts it.

He is completely black, so black you cant even se him in the dark. Mixed into his black fur is little spots of red. It was really hard to notice but it was there, it looked like a permanent blood stain on his fur. His eyes are probably the strangest. They are pitch black giving him the appearance of something demonic. He is quite a creepy wolf, yet I still love him like family.

He has shown quite a bit of affection towards me, it was strange. he never seemed to show any affection towards anyone else, he only showed respect towards his superiors, nothing else. He has taught me everything that I know. My stealth, fighting, reading others, even being a leader. He's actually been more of a father to me than my real father. It was kind of depressing to think about.

I had just reached a branch that would keep me perfectly out of sight when three wolves came to the base of the tree.

"Where'd he go?" a wolf I knew as Johnson asked.

"I don't know, I lost his scent.'" Another wolf known as Caleb said.

"Blake is not going to like this." another named Kerry pointed out.

They all groaned at the mention of my father.

"He always seems to push his kids away." Johnson said as they walked away.

Wait, what was that last part. Did they say kids, as in I'm not the only one. If that is what I heard then what happened to the other, or even others. Why would they keep this from me.

I just shook the thought away, it didn't matter right now, I didn't care. I don't think I will ever care about that family ever again. They never really cared for me or my feelings. My mom did show love towards me but she never spoke up when dad would put me through all those trials. Though I can honestly say I will miss Abby, but sacrifices have to be made.

I made my way back down the tree and stuck to my plan, which is to get to the center of Jasper. I could tell I was getting close because the rocky terrain was starting to fade away and was being replaced with shrubbery and other things that are at this level of elevation. I didn't waste anytime and ran where I soon ended up in the middle where all the packs met into one. I gasped at the sight, it was amazing.

You could just tell which pack was which by looking at this one spot. On the northern section everything was covered in snow while the other parts didn't have any snow at all. The eastern section has a brown color in everything on that side. The trees, grass, everything just had a bit of a brown shading. Then there was the southern section, everything over there looked dead, everything was black and rotten. Trees burnt and flowers wilted away, it was an ugly sight. And last there was the western section. It was filled with bright colors, lushes green trees and beautiful vegetation. Though winter was near, the western section did not show any signs of winter coming.

Like I said, it is a miraculous sight. As I was starring at the wonder of everything I started to hear other voices. I started to panic thinking that it was Johnson, Caleb, and Kerry. Then I heard the voices clearer, and they were young. They belonged to other pups. That is a relief. So I didn't do anything, just sat down and continued to stare in wonder at my surroundings.

As I expected when I heard the voices get really close they came to an abrupt end. I knew that they had spotted me, and I didn't really care.

"Hi there!" I heard someone call out after awhile of silence.

I just lifted my paw in the air waving to them.

"What are you doing out here all alone." I heard another voice ask.

"Just coming here to see this, its quite an amazing sight isn't it?" I told them looking at them.

They stared at me wondering why I was talking like an adult yet I was still but a pup. So I decided to dumb it down for them.

"I'm looking at the pretty colors." I rephrased. They just nodded their heads.

I saw they were about to say something else but out of nowhere three pups busted through a bush laughing away. I just stared at them Until they looked up seeing us all. Awkward.


	4. Unexpected Encounter

Everyone looked at one another awkwardly, none of them knowing what to say. Everyone looked back and forth between one another just sitting there. So Humphrey, being the omega, decided that it would be his job to break the ice.

"Hey there everyone, how's it going?" He asked everyone.

Everyone looked at Humphrey strangely.

"What? I'm just trying to break the tension. I'm an omega, it's what I do." He said.

It didn't seem to work, but Humphrey was determined.

"My names Humphrey and this is Kate and Lilly. What's your guys names?"

Everyone stood there still silent until one brave soul decided to speak.

"My names McCabe, its a pleasure to meet you Humphrey." again everyone stared at him for talking like an adult would talk.

"The names Garth and this is my friend Daniel." Garth said introducing him and his friend.

Again, silence fell over the group as no one knew what to talk about. But Humphrey being the omega always finds ways to make conversation.

"I've never seen you guys around the pack, why is that?" Humphrey asked, but wasn't he in for a surprise.

"Well I'm from the eastern pack, but I've also never seen you guys around." Garth said confused.

Humphrey's, Kate's, and Lilly's eyes all became wide upon finding out that these wolves were from another pack. There parents had always told them never to go around wolves from other packs, that they were dangerous and unpredictable. Though, these guys didn't seem like they would hurt anyone, they actually seemed really nice. But you couldn't be to carful especially around eastern wolfs. There pack was known for there trickery.

McCabe was the only wolf who wasn't surprised that all these wolves came from different packs, it was as clear as day. Though he didn't know how they would react to him being a northern wolf. Who knows what bad stories were told about northern wolfs. He knew that way back when the packs first split up that the north was a vicious and relentless pack that would devastate the battle field with deadly precise attacks. Even off the battle field they had been relentless to other wolves. Kidnapping them and torturing them for information. But that was not how the modern day northern pack worked. They were more civilized then there savage ancestors, but others didn't know that.

"You guys are from the east?" Kate asked a shakily. they nodded their heads.

"Yah why? Where are you guys from?" Daniel asked Humphrey and them. All they did was just point back in the direction of the western pack.

"The western pack eh, that's cool." he said.

Humphrey and his friends looked at him in bewilderment, how could they be so accepting of them being from another pack. It may be because the stories heard about the western pack are all good ones. Everyone grows up knowing that the west is a pack of peace and friendliness. They are not known for being violent or blood seeking savages, so why be afraid of wolves who wouldn't hurt you.

"Ok, so then what pack are you from McCabe?" Humphrey asked fearing the answer that he thought he was going to get. He saw how close he was to the northern boarder and was hoping that he was form one of their packs and they had just never noticed him before. But that probably wasn't a high possibility, it would kind of be hard to miss a wolf that looks like that. He had an extraordinary look to him.

McCabe didn't know what to say. How could he tell all of them that he was from the north without them all freaking out. Because more then likely they would be scared of him if he told them what pack he was from, even more so if he told them who he was. But McCabe didn't like lying to people even if he had just met them. He felt as if he should tell them the truth like it was important.

"I am from the great northern pack of jasper, son of Blake the pack leader and heir to the leader of the northern pack." He stated proudly, though he wasn't all to proud about it. He was still running away and wouldn't be going back.

"Or at least that is who I'm supposed to address myself as." He restated in a more depressed tone.

When they all first heard McCabe introduce himself they all feared for their life's. All of them knew the stories of the north, the horrible stories that their parents would tell them to scare them into being obedient. McCabe comes from a terrible pack that they all knew were vicious savages, next to the south they were close to being the most blood thirsty out of all the others. At least that's what they were brought up to believe in. All of that was true, about fifty years ago. The north was more peaceful now and days, but still would defend what they believe in if need be.

Then the group heard his second statement. The depression in his voice was heart breaking. He was a pup with a broken spirit and needs something done abut it. The others saw that he was no threat to them, at least not in his condition. And being the omega that he is, Humphrey went over to McCabe to see if he could make him feel better in any way. It was good that no one was here to see this because speaking with wolves from another pack was forbidden and if caught it meant treason and you would be kicked out of the pack. If they would do that to a pup, they didn't know.

Humphrey sat beside McCabe and said a friendly hello. McCabe was a little uncomfortable with this. He didn't like others being so close to him, with the exception of Abby. Humphrey saw his discomfort and scooted back a little which in return made McCabe a little more comfortable. Now seeing that McCabe seemed to be fine with him being next to him, Humphrey decided to find out what was wrong.

"So what's got you down in the dumps McCabe?" Humphrey asked.

McCabe looked at Humphrey suspiciously.

'Did this wolf really just ask me that?' he thought to himself.

Why would he care what was wrong with me, it wasn't his problem. He didn't know him, heck they were from different rival packs. That was enough to tell anyone that they shouldn't talk. But here Humphrey was asking what was wrong with McCabe.

McCabe thought for awhile, thinking if he should tell these strangers his problems. He wondered if they would really get any of it. Then he thought 'hey, I'm never going to see them again anyway, and maybe getting all this off my chest would relieve some stress.'

So he decided to tell them. "Its my father," he started remembering everything his father had made him endure. "Where I come from, up in the north, things are done much differently then from the other packs. One of the differences is how the pups are raised. From a very young age we are judged on weather we would become alphas or omegas. If chosen to be an omega then that's it, have fun the rest of your life. Then there are the alphas. They are trained to do things even before they go to alpha school, nothing to intense just basic survival skills. Then there's me." he paused for a second letting all of them comprehend what he was saying, and by the looks on their faces, they were iffy on it.

Then he continued, "I, being born into the highest class there is for a wolf, had it the hardest. I was pushed to the extreme having to endure anything my father through at me. Weather it was swimming through an ice cold river, or being dropped off in the middle of nowhere and having to find my way back to my pack by myself. I never got to hang around with other pups, I was forced to be alone by my fathers demands. Not that anyone would be my friend anyway, I saw the looks on all of your faces, people are terrified of me just because of my rank. You don't understand what that's like. Being lonely for most of you puppy-hood, not being able to show any weakness, to have the weight of all of this pressed against your backs. All of this and I'm only five months old." By this time McCabe was balling, tears streamed down his face like a river. This was the first time in his life he had ever cried. He wasn't allowed to show any weakness in his pack, but as of right now he didn't care he just let the tears flow.

"Why doesn't my dad love me, all I've ever tried to do is get him to accept me. I always work my hardest and not once has he told me that he loves me, or that he cares for me." McCabe wailed now exposing the true reasons of his despair.

McCabe fell to the earth and curled up into a ball and continued to cry. The others sat back in shock, never had they thought a northern wolf would break down crying like this, pup or not. But here McCabe was just crying away. The others were sympathetic towards him, it must suck to go through all that.

Humphrey went over to McCabe and picked him up off the ground. McCabe sat on the ground with his head hung low, he didn't think he would get this emotional. He never expected to say all that stuff, but when he started he just couldn't stop. His heart was shattered and torn from realizing his true despair. He felt as Humphrey lifted up his head and met him eye to eye. Why was this wolf this strange wolf being so kind to him, why did he care about anything that had to do with McCabe. Because he has a big heart, that's why.

"Don't worry about your dad, I'm sure he does love you he just wants what's best for you. Trust me he'll come around eventually." Humphrey assured him.

"You've obviously never met my father. Besides, I cant go back, not anymore. I ran away, he'd be furious with me if I returned." McCabe told them.

"If he really does love you then he'll be in his den waiting for you to return. I bet you he's really worried about you. Besides, your lucky to have a father, I never knew either of my parents." Humphrey said.

Seeing the points Humphrey was making, McCabe started to soften up to the idea of going back. He could go back and if he saw that his father really didn't care for him then he would leave for good ad never return, but if on the slightest chance that his father actually did care for him then he would stay and continue what he was doing.

McCabe put on a slight smile and looked up at Humphrey, "Thank you Humphrey, if I had any friends I wish they could be like you."

Humphrey put on a smug smile, knowing that he had once again resolved a problem. Like always his omega like nature prevailed over all.

"Ok, enough of all this sad emotional stuff, lets play a game!" Humphrey said.

McCabe looked nervous about this, he'd never played anything before. Like he had said he didn't get a childhood most others got. "And don't worry McCabe, we'll play a simple game. Lets play some tag." Humphrey said remembering that McCabe has never done anything like this before. They all started with saying 'not it' and of course McCabe not knowing what was going on just stood in silence.

"Ok McCabe your it, all you have to do is catch up to one of us and touch us and then they are it and you have to run." Humphrey explained, and right after doing so said go and everyone took off.

McCabe didn't see this as much of a challenge, he had speed and good hunting skills, he would be able to catch one of them easily. He took off after the last person he saw and the game was on.

Once everyone was gone, two wolves stepped out into the open and watched as the others play. These two were also pups both about seven months of age. But what made them different from the others was that they are from the southern pack.

One of the wolves was a white wolf with a black tipped tail and red eyes, the other was a dark brown color fur and brown eyes.

"So David, do you think these are the bunch of wolves we need for our plan?" The brown wolf asked.

"I honestly don't know, Andy, we'll just have to wait and let nature play its course. And if these are the wolves we've been looking for then so be it. But for now we wait and watch from the shadows." David explained. All Andy did was nod his head and then the two went back from the way they came.

Back to the pups, they played for hours on end playing non stop games and having a great time. The one who had the most fun was McCabe, never having a fun day in his life it was understandable.

But the day soon came to a close and everyone started to head home so that their parents wouldn't get to suspicious of where they were. Its sad, this day was a great day for everyone, and only one would remember any of it, McCabe. The others would lose this memory in time and would be replaced with other fun memory's, other important ones. But not McCabe, he would always remember this day as when he first met true friends. He would cherish this day forever and would always keep it in the back of his mind.

No one from the group would meet up again until Garth and Kate would meet up, but still then they wouldn't remember one another due to being so little when they first met. Only in time would they realize when they first met and soon they would all undergo an adventure that would change the life's of all of Jaspers wolves.

Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, "The Rebels of Jasper Park"


	5. Plans

Many things can happen after a long period. Many changes will take place and can cause a lot of things to change in return. Places change, rules change, and most of all wolves change.

One wolf that has changed a bit is a wolf named Humphrey. As you all know Humphrey is an omega wolf meaning that he loves to mess around and have fun. He loves hanging out with his friends and is one of the greatest peace keepers a pack has ever seen. But one of the best things about this wolf that changed his and many others life's is that he is persistent.

From a young age he always loved a certain golden furred alpha named Kate. He always found her a loving, yet assertive wolf. She was responsible yet she loved to have fun also. Many of these things including more made Humphrey fall for her. But with loving her came complications.

It is pack law that alphas and omegas aren't allowed to be with one another. They can talk and interact with one another, they're just not allowed to become mates with one another. Humphrey was always constantly reminded about that from Kate's father Winston and his own friends. But even with the constant reminders and stipulations that came, he would never give up.

It only took a giant adventure that he and Kate undertook, and Kate nearly dying that led to the decision to take out the old law and let alphas and omegas be able to love and be with one another. This made everyone happy, Humphrey most of all. For nearly his whole life he was told that he wasn't allowed to be with Kate, that he couldn't love her, that when she became an alpha he wouldn't even really be able to talk to her. But he didn't listen, he knew no to admit defeat. In return he received the girl of his dreams. Even with all the trials that took place to be able to get her, he wouldn't take anything else in the world over her.

He was a lucky one, lucky enough to be able to do this and not get exiled or even killed like many had in the past. He was lucky that Winston was such an understanding wolf, and most of all he was lucky that Eve didn't kill him for loving her daughter. Surprisingly, she actually like him a lot. She trusted him that he would take care of her daughter. She, like many others, saw him shield Kate with his own body so that she didn't get trampled under the Caribou's massive weight.

No one expected that this would ever happen, it was more likely that the packs would once again unite, but not anymore. Alphas and omegas were free to do anything they liked. Another good thing that came with this is that omegas got more rights than they had once had. They were able to do more things that only Alphas were able to do. There were no fights over who ate first, who got more privileges because of their rank. Everyone was now an equal.

The once dark valley began to see the first light of the new day. All the darkness started to fade away as the sun rose from the east starting off a new day. The birds started to sing there early morning song as the caribou started moving as well as many other animals. All except for a couple. Wolves still slept in their homes resting from the celebration they had the night before. What was the celebration for? Three things actually. First their was the marriage of Humphrey Kate, then Garth and Lilly, and the uniting of the two packs. For the first time in forever two of the packs had become one in Jasper. No longer were they the eastern or western packs, instead they were the United Pack. A force to be reckoned with.

In one den on the outskirts of the pack lied two wolves. One grey colored and the other with a golden fur color. Easily you can tell that these two are Humphrey and Kate. The two of them lied snuggled up into each other glad that one another were now mates and that they could finally be happy with the ones they loved.

Surprisingly, the first of the two to wake up was Humphrey. His eyes slowly started to flutter open and he let out a yawn. He looked around for a second letting his eyes adjust. Once they finally did he fixed his sight upon a beautiful sight lying right next to him. He looked at how peaceful Kate looked in her sleep. And that smile she wore on her face. He had seen more of that the past couple of days then he had ever seen as long as he knew her.

After awhile of admiring her beauty Humphrey finally decided it was about time to get up and moving. He slowly rose to all four paws and stretched relieving the tightness he felt in his muscles. He walked out in front of his den and sat down. His den had a perfect view of sun up and he always loved to watch the sun ascend into the sky. It always made him feel so peaceful and it comforted him while Kate was away. It may sound cheesy and cliché but that's just one of the things that helped Humphrey cope with Kate's absence.

Soon the suns rays shined upon Humphrey warming him up. He closed his eyes, enjoying the heat he was getting from the suns rays. While his eyes were closed he suddenly felt something lean up against him making him even warmer. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that it was Kate.

"Morning, my dearest Alpha." He said to her.

He heard her release a little giggle. "Good morning my handsome Omega." She replied.

Humphrey chuckled a little, loving to hear those words come out of her mouth. He loved that his life turned out this way. If you went back in time two days ago and told him that this is how he'd be spending his morning he would have smacked you thinking you were pulling a cruel joke. But he's glad this isn't a joke or a dream. This is all to real and he's glad it is.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"I don't know, dad gave me the day off since we just got married. I actually have about two weeks off just to spend with you." She exclaimed.

Humphreys tail was wagging back and forth furiously, just him and Kate for two weeks straight. He couldn't think of anything better that he'd rather be doing. That's when he got to thinking, he would bring up the thought with Kate after they ate.

"How 'bout we go and get something to eat?" Humphrey asked.

Kate smiled,"Sounds good to me." She said as she got up and started walking with Humphrey right behind her.

The two walked side by side all the way to the feeding grounds just enjoying each others company. On the way there they were bombarded with congratulations from everyone they passed. They just simply said thank you and continued on their merry way. Soon they ended up at the feeding grounds.

When they got there they saw many others already there talking, eating and having a good time with one another. Humphrey and Kate made their way over to a secluded area where no one really was. When they got there a caribou was already there waiting for them to just dig in. Both wolves started eating and talking to each other. Their conversations were just random, mostly talking about what happened while Kate was at Alpha School.

Kate told Humphrey how hard they made them work everyday in the freezing cold snow in terrible conditions. They forced them to find their own shelter and on the third week they forced you to fend for themselves. They would occasionally have certain lessons taught by the elder alphas but for the most part it was a learn for your self type of thing. If you couldn't handle the tasks then you got sent home and became a beta. That's all betas were, just the drop outs of Alpha school.

Humphrey remembered seeing many wolf pups he knew that were supposed to be in Alpha School come home. He just thought they were sneaking home to see their families or something, guess he was wrong.

Humphrey then proceeded to tell Kate the good and bad times he had while she was away at school. He told her how day after day him and his friends practiced log sledding and soon they nearly mastered it. Only problem left with it is that they cant figure out the breaks. Humphrey told her how good times were spent with his friends, but there was always something missing. He told her all the nights he spent lying awake missing her, how his heart wailed for her, how nothing was the same without her there with him.

Kate felt touched at his words. A single tear escaped her eye as she realized just hoe much Humphrey actually loved her, she definitely made the right chose becoming his mate. She knew that he would always love her and always has even with her many flaws. She was glad that Humphrey and her were together, she didn't know what her life would be like without him.

Just as they got done talking, a familiar voice called out to them. They turned their heads to see who it was. Coming their way was a pure white wolf with beautiful violet eyes and a muscular rusty-red wolf with emerald-green eyes. It was the other alpha and omega couple, Lilly and Garth.

The story of these two wolves love is not an extraordinary one, it's quite a normal way the way they fell in love. When Humphrey and Kate got taken away by humans and underwent their adventure, Lilly and Garth had their own. Lilly volunteered to show Garth around the western pack while the others searched for Kate. It started off as a simple walk around the pack but soon turned into much more. Eventually their day led them to howl with each other and they knew right then and there they were in love. In the end they too were able to marry one another.

"Hey guys." Kate called to them.

"Hi yah there Lilly, Barf." Humphrey said.

Kate elbowed Humphrey as Humphrey just snickered away.

"Very funny coyote." Garth shot back at him.

That just made everyone laugh a little. Humphrey and Garth may not really show it but they actually are pretty close with one another. After the incident with Kate almost dying Garth and Humphrey started to hang out with one another and they became pretty close friends. They actually had more in common than they first would have thought. Many wolves actually think the two hate each others guts the way they interact with each other, but that's them just messing around and the two know it.

The other couple came over and started to eat and talk with each other. Upon talking the subject of alpha duties came up. Apparently Garth also had two weeks off alpha duties. This just further added on to a plan that Humphrey had in his head.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Humphrey spoke up.

The others turned their attention over to Humphrey ,"Since we all basically have two weeks off and don't have to do anything, I was thinking that we all take a little honeymoon trip with each other. You know, have some good times and gain some good memories." He suggested.

The others faces lit up with excitement, a honeymoon sounded like the perfect thing to do with all the time they had off. Everyone agreed that's what they should do.

"Lets go tell our parents so they wont wonder where we went off to."

The others agreed and away they went over to their parents den.

Unknown to them a pair of eyes in the dense forest was watching them, and what he saw he did not like one bit. It made him angry to see such a hideous sight in front of him.

"The boss aint gonna like this at all." The unknown wolf said as he took off towards the north.


	6. Chapter 6

The unknown wolf who was spying on our alpha and omega couples sped as fast as he could towards the Northern pack. He had seen something that was disgusting, vile, and against pack law. And he knew Blake would be furious in hearing that an alpha and omega have become mates, he would be even more furious when hearing that there are two alpha and omega couples.

The north was known for staying true to pack law, they knew never to break it without the chance of being severely punished if they were caught. But the western and eastern pack have both broke one of the most enforced laws that alphas and omegas are not allowed to be with one another.

The run didn't take to long since he was a full-grown alpha. Others saw him run over to the head alphas den and wondered what he was doing. Usually when someone did that it meant they had something very important to tell Blake. And this wolf definitely had something he had to tell him.

He rushed up to the entrance of Blake's den but was stopped. The two guards looked at the wolf suspiciously.

"What is your purpose." One of the guards asked.

"I have important new I must share with Blake." he told them.

They nodded their heads and let him go ahead into the den. He walked into the den to find two wolves talking among themselves. One was a pure black wolf, no other color on him, with brown eyes. This was the pack leader, Blake. The one next to him was a jet black wolf with crimson stripes running down his sides. Many scars surrounded his body from all that he's been through, and everyone knows that this wolf has been through much. This was the son of Blake, the next inline to become the pack leader. This was McCabe.

Much had happened to McCabe over the winter. The most obvious thing to change about him is his appearance. He is all grown up, his body changed drastically. He became quite muscular over the time period of him being in alpha school. Of course most alphas who go to alpha school usually come back more muscular and stronger, but with McCabe, no one could compare to him. He was probably one of the strongest wolves in all Jasper, and most definitely the strongest in the northern pack. That is if you don't count Smitty. His strength just couldn't be compared.

Another thing that changed about him was his mental self. He wasn't very lucky in Alpha school. Well, I guess his luck can depend how you look at it. During alpha school he had many accidents. The first one was that he fell from a very high cliff hitting his head on rocks all the way down. Everyone suspected that he would have died the moment he fell over the edge. But he wasn't. Miraculously, he survived with a cost of course. The incident left him with amnesia. For weeks he knew nothing about himself or others. But he soon started remembering things. When he does remember he gets a major head ache that brings him immense pain when it happens. Unfortunately, one of the things he hasn't remembered was when he met Humphrey and everyone else. That memory was lost.

Another thing to happen to him was, him, being his ignorant stupid self, was working out in the middle of a lightning storm when everyone was called to stay in their dens. Well, being out in a large open field in the mountains by himself was just like asking the lightning to hit him. Which it did. A huge strike of lightning cracked through the sky and struck McCabe right in the center of the head. Many wolves saw this from the dens they were staying in and rushed to his aid. They took him to the healers den where he didn't wake up for a week. He was presumed dead yet again, but yet again he defied death and stayed alive. but yet again it came with a consequence.

His attitude started to change, he became more violent at times than had mood swings and turned into the nicest wolf you had ever met. You would hear him talking to someone when no one was there. He would make the simplest remarks then laugh creepily. He became more sadistic, yet also nicer at the same time. It was like he had multiple personalities. It creeped a lot of people out, and some called him a mad wolf. Though they could do nothing about it because he showed no signs of being one. He just acted a little more crazy. Some would even say he is partly insane.

The unknown wolf cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two wolves. Upon seeing who it was Blake knew that it had to be something important. This wolf in front of him was one of many spies he sent out to make sure all the packs were in check. He wasn't due back for another week.

"What is it Gavin, What's wrong?" Blake asked.

Gavin had a look of full seriousness, "You're not going to like it sir, not one bit."

"Just spit it out already, what is the matter?" Blake demanded.

"It has to do with the Western and Eastern packs, they have united sir."

Blake's eyes became wide upon hearing this new information.

"What, how could this be. Packs haven't been united in Jasper for centuries." McCabe interjected.

"I know, but it seems that since there is a shortage of big game in the Eastern pack, Tony and Winston have agreed to unite the packs." Gavin explained.

"This is bad, very bad. This gives them a major upper hand." Blake stated.

"Sir, there's more, and I think this is way worse than the two packs uniting." Gavin said.

"What could be worse than this?" McCabe questioned.

"The way the packs were united was through marriage." Gavin said.

"That's understandable." Blake said, "Tony always was a stickler for tradition."

"Yes, but the packs were united under the marriage of an alpha and an omega, Tony's son and Winston's youngest daughter." Gavin explained.

"WHAT?!" Both Blake and McCabe screamed.

"How can this be, that's against pack law and just plain out disgusting!" Blake screamed.

In their eyes this was unacceptable. This should not be allowed to happen.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Positive sir, plus their not the only ones. Winston's oldest also married an omega who is of the same pack." Gavin further explained. "They have gotten rid of the law permanently."

This infuriated Blake. Pack laws are made for a reason, they are not to be broken. Wolves can not murder, mad wolves are to be killed on sight, and alpha's and omega's are not allowed to be mates.

"Something needs to be don about this." McCabe pointed out.

"Agreed, but what?" Blake questioned.

"May I suggest something sir?" Gavin asked.

Blake nodded his head in approval.

"Before I left, I heard them talking about going on a trip. May I suggest that while on this trip a little accident occurs." Gavin suggested.

"Are you suggesting an assassination on these four?" Blake asked which Gavin nodded his head.

Blake then went into deep thought, this could work. It would send a message to the packs that the alpha and omega law should be put back into play. If they don't after the death of those four then they would kill more until there is no more to kill.

Blake put on an evil smile. "I like it, and I know the perfect wolf for the job."

When Blake only said wolf, as in singular, both knew exactly who they meant. Blake turned to McCabe. McCabe only nodded then got up and left going to get ready for his mission. He motioned for Gavin to follow him. When he caught up McCabe told him to go back to the pack and come back once he knows where the four are going. Gavin nodded and left.

McCabe smiled evilly, soon he would be off killing these abominations and he loved the thought of it. At least half of him did, the other half was just following orders.


End file.
